Udonta Family
|family members= * Yondu Udonta * Peter Quill |related= |property=* The Eclector ** Quadrant * The Milano |loyalty= * Ravagers ** Stakar Ogord's Team ** Yondu Ravager Clan * Guardians of the Galaxy |notable_family_members = * Yondu's Parents * Yondu Udonta * Peter Quill |related_families = * Quill Family * House of Ego }} Udonta family were a family of Centaurians who thrived in the twenty-first century. Peter is the only surviving member of the family through his adoption of Yondu Udonta. History Members * Yondu's Mother: A centaurian, wife of an unnamed Centaurian, biological mother of Yondu Udonta and adoptive grandmother of Peter Quill. She and her husband sold Yondu into slavery to the Kree Empire. * Yondu's Father: The biological father of Yondu Udonta, husband of a unnamed wife and the adoptive grandfather of Peter Quill. It is implied he was a Slave-trader, since he sold his son, Yondu into slavery with his wife. * Yondu Udonta: Son of unnamed parents and adoptive father of Peter Quill. He was a Centuarian boy when his parents sold him to the Kree Empire as a Battle Slave. However, Yondu was freed by his mentor, Stakar Ogord, who made him a captain of his own Ravager team. Yondu later betrayed the Ravager code by trafficking children and giving them to their father, Ego. He kidnapped, later adopted Peter Quill and raised Quill as his own son. In 2014, Peter left the Ravagers and was hunted down by Udonta himself. Nearly killing Quill and Gamora, they convinced Yondu to help them defeat Ronan. Several months later, a mutiny was led against Yondu after he solidly refused to hand the Guardians over to the High Priestess Ayesha. Yondu later reunited with Quill during the Battle on Ego's Planet and later sacrificed himself for his son to live. * Peter Quill: Yondu's adopted son and the last surviving member of the family. Peter originally came from the Quill Family, but was soon abducted from Earth by Yondu Udonta and trained to be a Ravager. Quill later defected from his father's Ravager clan and wished to pursue his own career, first by taking the orb and selling it to an individual on Xandar known as "the Broker". Soon, Peter became the leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy and gave Yondu an orb that contained a troll doll. Several months later, Peter was United with his biological father, Ego but soon wished to destroy the living planet when he learned Ego had killed his own mother. Quill and Udonta reunited during the battle of Ego's planet, only for the latter of the two to give his life up for Peter to live. Relatives * Meredith Quill: Peter's mother who died of cancer. * Ego: Peter's biological father. He killed Meredith and planned to abduct their son from Earth. However, Yondu kept Peter and raised him as his own, chosing not to tell Quill about his real father. Family Tree ;|MOM|y|DAD||MOM=Mother|DAD=Father}} ;||SON|SON= }} ;||SON|SON= }}}} Category:Families